Intimacy
Event occurred 2019/7/27 - 2019/8/2. Gavin's birthday is just around the corner, and I'm making the final preparations. I am sparing no efforts to give him a special and warm birthday! Rules Enter from the "Intimacy" icon on the main screen to join Gavin's Birthday Shoot: there are 9 stages, including 3 plot stages and 6 mission stages in this shoot. By obtaining any of SR Karma Gavin: Intimacy, R Karma Gavin: Sweet Dreams, and when Gavin's Intimacy level reaches 4, you can unlock Gavin's Wish Date. Story in Gavin's Wish Date follows the plots in "Intimacy". How to get Limited SR Karma Intimacy & R Karma Sweet Dreams? When you get certain Feeling Points, you can obtain Gavin's birthday limited SR Gavin: Intimacy, R Karma Gavin: Sweet Dreams. Use Star Cake & Eye Mask to get Feeling Points: 9 Feeling Points per Star Cake, 2 Feeling Points per Eye Mask. You can get these two items mainly by clearing shooting missions. How to get attempts for shooting Mission? #5 Attempts for each shooting mission are refreshed for free every day at 5 am. If daily attempt remains, free attempts will not roll over to next day. So please use your daily attempts to clear mission in time. #Use Gems or Gavin's House Key for more shooting attempts. How to Get the Required Items Star Cake, Eye Mask, Gavin's House Key? #Clear shooting missions in "Intimacy" to get Star Cake & Eye Mask. #Complete Gavin's City Stroll to get Eye Mask & Gavin's House Key from July 22nd to July 29th. #Complete Book Breeze to get Star Cake & Eye Mask from July 22nd to July 26th. #Purchase $12.99 Simple Love Pack at Evol Supply to get Star Cake x300. ;Note: #After the event ends, chance of getting Gavin: Intimacy and Gavin: Sweet Dreams will not longer be available for the time being. #Giving gifts (Star Cake & Eye Mask) on the event page can trigger a veriety of brand-new Gavin's voice packs. #During the shoot, you can only use Gavin's Karmas and Karmas that are filtered as "Other". #EN voice packs for Wish Date are synchronously updated, you can download it on date page. Milestones Gifts: *Eye Mask (gives 2 pts each) *Star Cake (gives 9 pts each) Feeling Rewards (milestones): *100: x2000, Bond Wish x3 *240: x2000, x30 *600: Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x1, Karma Promise x1 *1000: Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x1, Karma Promise x1 *1600: x3000, Bond Wish x6, Karma Promise x1 *2200: Gavin: Sweet Dreams (Limited) *3000: x4000, x60, Karma Promise x1 *3800: Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x1, Karma Promise x2 *4800: Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x1, Karma Promise x2 *5800: x4000, Bond Wish x10, Karma Promise x2 *6800: x6000, x80, Karma Promise x2 *8000: Gavin: Intimacy (Limited) Stages Investigate Leo Expand for script. *'Minor': End of July to early August-- Leos in da hooouuse!~ *'Willow': Minor can you pipe down. I can't focus on my work with your racket! *'MC': I don't need your "subtle" reminders. I'm quite aware when Gavin's birthday is. *'Minor': Then do you have any good ideas?! *'MC': No... *'Minor': Aww, c'mon, Boss. Put some thought into it. *'Willow': Quiet. You can tell from all the hair she has pulled out that she's putting thought into it. *As Minor so enthusiastically pointed out, Gavin's birthday was at the end of July. *In songs and movies, July is a month of azure blue skies and cool sea breezes. *But in reality, it's summer crowds, scorching heat waves, and the maddening chirping of cicadas. *'MC': Although it's nice to go out when your birthday rolls around once a year... *'MC': ... I think that Gavin wouldn't be too keen on fighting the crowds. *'Willow': Places like the planetarium and aquarium are bound to be filled with screaming children. No thank you. *'Minor': Then how about getting out in nature? A little hiking, some swimming... Gavin loves the outdoors! *'Willow': I bet he doesn't love it in the summertime though. *'MC': I think we'd get heatstroke on the way out there. *Attacked on all sides, Minor backed off. The spirited discussion once again fell into silence. *'Willow': To be honest, in July all anyone really wants to do is hang out indoors. *Willow's despairing words actually gave me a new idea. *My brain suddenly shifted from crowded public places to a cozy birthday celebration in Gavin's home. *'MC': That's right! Just hang out indoors! *'Minor': Boss, have you finally just totally given up on yourself?! *'MC': There's no rule that you have to go out for your birthday. They can be at home! *'Willow': True. Cook some food, sing happy birthday, play some games or whatever. That's fun too. *'Minor': I'd leave out the cooking part, or have you forgotten that our boss isn't exactly... *'MC': Isn't exactly what?! *'Minor': Nothing, nothing! You're a total double-threat, Boss. You're a pro in the boardroom and the kitchen. *'MC': I still have a whole month! I can totally organize the perfect at-home birthday! Perfumed Dream I got a call from Gavin, and he sounded a little exhausted. I've decided to make him the perfect sleep aid. *'Keyword': Life *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. The weeb has too many sleep aid recommendations, so you decide to get an expert's help whittling them down. Keyword: Life, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert is a sleep pro and can pick out the best methods even with eyes closed. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert has serious trouble making choices and never came to a conclusion. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert fell asleep while doing the research and couldn't be woken back up. *'Give up': I can barely keep my eyelids open... **(Fail) To find the absolute best way, you decide to test them yourself. You decide to make a lavender sleep mask and need an expert to show you where to find the best lavender. Keyword: Life, Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert is quite knowledgeable about plants and helped you buy some right away. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert came back with a bunch of marigolds after hunting around a flower nursery for hours. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert picked you up a whole case of lavender, but it sprouted mold. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert ran off after a butterfly and forgot completely about buying flowers. *'Give up': Who knew that picking out some lavender would be so complicated... **(Fail) Because you didn't know the going rate, you get badly ripped off by the shopkeeper. Expand for results, statistics and comments. He's a hero to all, and also to me. I don't want to see him looking worn out. :Shares: 1844 Comments: 2056 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki': Congrats, boss! You're better than counting sheep! Likes: 4698 **'Willow': I need to start liking the smell of lavender. Likes: 2851 **'Anna': A very interesting gift! Likes: 2803 **'Minor': Gavin is gonna like this for sure! Likes: 4461 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stitches of Love After finally settling on a gift idea, I remembered I don't have a crafty bone in my body. To get this done before Gavin's birthday, I'll have to take a crafting crash course. *'Keyword': Life *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. You've never really sewed anything before, so you'll need a master to show you the ropes. Keyword: Life, Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert explains things so clearly, so you get the hang of it really quickly. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert has an explosive temper and loses patience with you almost immediately. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert doesn't understand how to teach others and only focuses on her own work. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert doesn't have skills in this area and only knows how to knit. *'Give up': My needlepoint is really not "on point"... **(Fail) Everybody looks so busy. I think I'll just figure it out myself. Your fingertips have been stuck like pin cushions. You need someone to help you with your wounds before you can continue. Keyword: Life, Intellect *'Result 1': **(Perfect) *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert dumped a bunch of information on you, but didn't do anything at all for your wounds. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert sprayed some medicine you've never seen before, which makes you a little worried. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert faints at the sight of blood and passed out right on the floor. *'Give up': My flesh may be wounded, but my spirit stayed strong... **(Fail) It's not that bad of a wound. I'll just let it be for now. Expand for results, statistics and comments. A handmade sleep mask won't be perfect, but this way he'll know that I put my heart into it. :Shares: 6192 Comments: 8795 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki': Boss, you gotta teach me how to make one sometime! Likes: 4698 **'Willow': I'd say it's perfect, both in look and feel. Likes: 3182 **'Anna': Congratulations. You finally did it. Likes: 1452 **'Minor': I look forward to seeing how Gavin looks wearing it! Likes: 2120 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Don't Let Him Know Expand for script. *After finally deciding on a gift for Gavin, I actually couldn't seem to get in touch with him. *'Minor': Gavin definitely won't make plans with anyone else for his birthday, Boss! Don't you worry! *'MC': I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried he'll have a mission that day... *'Minor': Boss, don't jinx it for Gavin! *'MC': But he seems like he works non-stop year round... *'Minor': Yeah... if it really doesn't work out, then just make it up when he gets back. *'Minor': In the past, if I didn't force him to celebrate his birthday, he'd just act like it was nothing. *'MC': Oh? I thought he was big on birthdays. He definitely remembered mine. *'Minor': That's because it was yours, boss! When has he not treated you more important than himself? *I had no response. Thinking back on all the times Gavin made time to help me, I felt all warm and fuzzy, and a little moved. *The phone one the table buzzed. Minor shook my shoulders in excitement. *Still blushing, I ran off to the next room, took a few deep breaths, and answered the phone. *'Gavin': Busy? You took a long time to answer... *'MC': No, just attending to a small matter... *Gavin's voice sounded a little fatigued. It was easy to imagine how hard he'd been working. *'Gavin': I just had some downtime, and I saw all those calls from you. Something wrong? *'MC': No-- nothing wrong! *'Gavin': That's good. I heard there's a cold front and rain coming. Dress warm. Don't wanna catch cold. *'MC': Yeah, you take care of yourself too. *'Gavin': Don't worry, I will. *'Gavin': If there's nothing else, I guess I'll go? *'MC': Wait! There is something! *'Gavin': Oh? *I still hadn't thought of how to broach the subject, but I also didn't know when I'd be able to talk to him again, so I just came out and asked: *'MC': When will you be back this time? *'Gavin': I'll be back before next weekend, and I'll have a few days' break. *'Gavin': Is there a show you need help with? Or somewhere you wanna go? *'MC': It can wait till you get back. No rush. *Or so I said. Inside, I was dying in anticipation for next weekend to get here. Hot "Spicy" Traning It's said spice is a kind of pain. But to make him his favorite meal, me and my spice-averse palate resolutely accept the challenge! *'Keyword': Life *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. Too many spices and seasonings go into cooking this kind of food. You need an expert to teach you how to tell them apart. Keyword: Life, Intellect *'Result 1': **(Perfect) *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert reads for you off an online recipe while you doze off to sleep. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert only cares about cooking and has no time to give you any explanation. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert's nose is stuffed up and can't tell any seasonings apart. *'Give up': I'm about to suffocate from spice inhalation... **(Fail) You should be fine if you just look up the stuff yourself. Fear of splattering oil has you paralyzed. Seems you'll need an expert to help you get past this problem. Keyword: Life, Gourmet *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert gave you some helpful tips, and you conquered your fear fast. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert isn't good at cooking and is just as timid as you. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert immediately turned up the heat all the way, and the oil started splattering on its own. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert set the kitchen on fire. *'Give up': I was so scared my heart was in my throat... **(Fail) It's just some oil, right? There's no reason to be scared! Expand for results, statistics and comments. I never imagined cooking could be so stimulating... :Shares: 1017 Comments: 1123 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki': Able to see, but not able to taste. How cruel... Likes: 2334 **'Willow': Boss, when are you planning to cook for us? Likes: 3959 **'Anna': I can smell how good it is through the screen. Likes: 4369 **'Minor': I wanna go crash Gavin's party too. Likes: 4804 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Sweet Starry Sky Up till now it's always been him taking me flying or star-gazing. This time, I wanna give him a gorgeous-- and edible-- "starry sky"! *'Keyword': Entertain *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. You can't seem to make the starry sky cake that you're imagining, so you decide to get an expert to redesign it. Keyword: Life, Logistics *'Result 1': **(Perfect) *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert is brimming with fantastic ideas but can't come to executing on them. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert's aesthetic sense is extremely simplistic. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert eats while working, and soon the whole cake's gone. *'Give up': Who knew pursuing beauty would be so difficult... **(Fail) You went through dozens of redesigns, and finally it's done. A birthday cake can't just look good, it has to taste good too. You want to learn from an expert how to make a delicious cake. Keyword: Life, Gourmet *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert makes such delicious cakes, you can't put your fork down. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert can only cook meals and doesn't know a thing about baking. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert likes using really esoteric ingredients not suitable for making birthday cakes. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert set the oven timer wrong, and the cake turned into a piece of charcoal. *'Give up': A nice-looking exterior isn't easy, but a delicious interior is really hard... **(Fail) You should be able to figure it out on your own. Expand for results, statistics and comments. After some struggling, I finally turned my "black hole" into a "starry sky". :Shares: 1688 Comments: 2032 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki': This is the best-looking cake I've ever seen! Likes: 1671 **'Willow': The boss can do anything when she puts her mind to it. Likes: 4404 **'Anna': Aww, so sweet. So romantic. Likes: 3677 **'Minor': Boss, you really do understand what Gavin likes! Likes: 4190 *'2-Star': **'Kiki': So this is a starry sky cake! Likes: 1356 **'Willow': It looks a little strange. Hope it tastes okay. Likes: 3466 **'Anna': At least you can see a ray of hope. Likes: 4171 **'Minor': Boss, do you maybe need people to help taste test? Likes: 3802 *'1-Star': *'Fail': A Klutz's Obsession Expand for script. *When I decided to make Gavin a lavender sleep mask, I looked up some videos on how to make one. *But when I had my "finished product" in hand, I realized needlework was not as easy as I thought. *I knew Kiki and Willow would be no help, but thankfully I still had Anna, master of domestic arts. *For the past few days after work, Anna would switch gears and turn into my sewing instructor. *'Anna': Watch carefully. When narrowing, you wanna keep the stitching hidden. *'MC': Anna! Can you please go a little slower?! *Although I knew that I wasn't very talented at handicrafts... *... comparing Anna's effortless work to the mess I was making, it was hard not to lose my cool. *Just three days. I may have been at the narrowing stage, but this mask was far from being giftable. *The thought made me more anxious, and my wayward needle pricked my fingertip. *'MC': Aaaah! *'Anna': Calm down. I'll help you with this wound first. *In a few short days, just about all of my ten fingers had been wounded in action. *Despite this, I still wanted to get this gift made so I could give it to Gavin on his birthday. *'Anna': Look carefully this time. Watch the tip of the needle and your fingers. *'MC': Right! *There were some detours, but under Anna's patient tutelage, even I managed to make a passable mask. *'MC': Wow! Anna, thank you! Next time dinner's on me, and you can't say no! *'Anna': Alright, but wait till after you've got Officer Gavin's birthday feast sorted out. *'MC': Not to worry, I plan on doing the cooking myself that day! *'Anna': ... I'm suddenly a little worried for him. *'MC': Anna, even you're doubting me now?! *'Anna': Well, if that's what you've decided, then do your best. *Even I didn't have the utmost confidence in my cooking, but I still thought the best gift for Gavin was a day of leisure and rest. *I hope that Gavin can spend a nice, quiet day at home and have a relaxed, happy weekend. Gentle Massage No physically exhausted person can resist the temptation of a back massage! I've decided to work on my skills so I can help Gavin relax. *'Keyword': Life *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. You've heard that using pressure points makes massages more effective, so you need an expert to give you some pointers. Keyword: Life, Careful *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has skilled technique, and you feel so relaxed you almost fall asleep. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert was sick with a cold and just vaguely explained to you what to do. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert knows nothing at all about this and has no help to offer. *'Give up': I feel like my chakras have been opened... **(Fail) You decide to learn from online videos. You think some music during the massage would be real pleasant, so you ask an expert for a recommendation on relaxing music. Keyword: Life, Music *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert personally made a relaxing, happy tune for you. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert has been depressed lately and only listens to emo music. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert likes rock music and it's so loud the upstairs neighbors filed a complaint. *'Result 4': **(Fail) Expert fell asleep while trying to pick out some music. *'Give up': What kind of music does Gavin like anyway... **(Fail) If I can't find anything good, I'll just do the massage in silence. Expand for results, statistics and comments. I never thought giving a massage could be such a workout... :Shares: 5627 Comments: 6895 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki:' Watching this makes me want to book a full-body massage. Likes: 2035 **'Willow:' Boss, you can make a career as a masseuse! Likes: 1625 **'Anna:' I'm going to learn this too. Likes: 1182 **'Minor:' This looks so relaxing, I'm falling asleep! Likes: 1810 *'2-Star': **'Kiki:' At least you're using the right amount of force. Likes: 3783 **'Willow:' This background music sounds alright. Likes: 4529 **'Anna:' Seems quite enjoyable. Likes: 643 **'Minor:' I'd like someone to pamper me like this too. Likes: 1356 *'1-Star': *'Fail': Freeze-Framed Smile The whole reason I'm doing all this work is to get Gavin to fully enjoy his birthday. I want to capture every little smile and make a short documentary for him. *'Keyword': Life *'May get': Star Cake Expand for Special Event. To work on your candid photography skills, you need an expert to give you a crash course. Keyword: Life, Photos *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert is so natural and smooth with the camera that you can hardly take it all in. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert only knows how to take breaks, not pictures. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert's pictures were all a blur. *'Give up': Taking pictures isn't a challenge for me! **(Fail) You decide to apply your years of selfie practice to taking candid snaps. Just how should you edit it to get across your inner feelings? You decide to seek an advisor. Keyword: Life, Editing *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has made lots of romantic films and really understands how to achieve a warm, sweet atmosphere. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert just joined all the original footage together. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert worked on it for days and still wasn't finished. *'Give up': Phew, I finally finished editing it. I'm actually a little moved by it... **(Fail) I'm the one who understands what I want to express the most. Expand for results, statistics and comments. I hope that the happiness he feels during his birthday will make him laugh whenever he thinks back on it in the future. :Shares: 7299 Comments: 2687 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Kiki:' Boss, you're pretty good at getting shots! Likes: 179 **'Willow:' This is a side of Officer Gavin I never imagined existed. Likes: 3866 **'Anna:' I'm moved to tears. Likes: 2714 **'Minor:' Gavin actually laughed, wow wow wow! Likes: 3276 *'2-Star': **'Kiki:' I think it's not bad! Likes: 1720 **'Willow:' A little plain, but watchable. Likes: 4423 **'Anna:' Why isn't there one shot where he's looking at the camera? Likes: 3702 **'Minor:' This only shows a tenth of my buddy Gavin. Likes: 4890 *'1-Star': *'Fail': Quotes Event quotes: *"What are you preparing so secretly? Let me see." *"Gift? As long as it's from you, I'll like it." *"Ahem, with you around, birthdays are something to look forward to." After giving : *"If I oversleep some day in the future, I'm blaming you." After giving : *"I really like it. So much that I kinda can't bear to eat it." *"I hope that you'll eat cake with me every year from now on." Video Gavin's Birthday Video Message For You Gallery Intimacy event promo.jpg Gavin Intimacy promo.jpg Category:Events Category:Intimacy